Jake & Nessie's Kids Annabella, Marie, Sarah, Jace
by kiavampiress01
Summary: Jake and Nessie have 4 Kids, 3 daughters, and 1 boy. The story is how the 4 kids fall in love, have problems with they're parents and family and how they take that they are human, vampire and werewolf. i suck at summaries but pleas read the story...
1. Annabella: School

I'm Annabella Garnet, I'm 15, I Have Long Jet Black Wavy Hair with Blood Red Highlights, My Eyes are a Honey-ish Green. I Am in High School. And My Family Has A Shocking Secret.

Me: Mom, make Sarah leave.

Mom: Sarah, Honey.

Sarah: Yes, Mommi.

Mom: Come down to eat You're Breakfast.

Sarah: Comimg, Mom

Sarah: You Win at Least This Time Anna.

Me: Ja Ja Ja.

Me: Mom!!!

Mom: Come Down Here, Sarah. NOW!!!!

Sarah: Okay, Okay Coming.

Now I Can't Sleep. She's just a fucking and Inhumaly Annoiyng Lil-Sis That i Can't Control. Well, i guess i'll just get ready for school.

My Door opens, and in comes Marie.

Marie: Oh My God, Anna get Ready.

Me: Oh, Shit. Can't i be alone for one minute in my Fucking Life, Marie.

Marie: Hey, Sorry Sis. But, I for once wants to go to school.

Me: What The Hell is wrong with you??

Marie: Nothing!! *Blushing*

Me: What is it, Mary.

Marie: A Boy she *squeals*

Me: Oh, Shit!, Leave so i can get ready and then you can tell me.

Marie: Well, Hurry.

Wth, Marie Has a Boyfriend, My Little Sis has a Boyfriend. Wow, That's a Shocker, With her Beautifull Looks, She's identical as me and our other sister Sarah. It's Just that Sarah Has her long Black Hair with Royal Blue Highlights, her eyes are Icy Blue and She's a Preppy Girl. Marie Has her hair with Blonde Highlights, has Hazel eyes and is a Emo Girl. Well, i Have my Hair with Blood red Highlights, my eyes are a Honey-ish green and i'm a little Mix Of Preppy, Emo and Bitch. Imagine, That i'm a Pychmo, 25%-Preppy, 25%-Bitch, and 50%-Emo. I'm What People call Angelic in The Class Room, and a Devil outside of School.

Now, to get a Shower and bursh my teeth. *15 minutes later*

Now Make-up, a little of Ultra Black Eye-Shadow, A Lot of Ultra Black Eye-Liner, and a little of Ultra Glossy Lip-Gloss, My Outfite, Black Skinny Jeans, White Tank top, Black flats that have white circles. Hair, I'll put it in a pony tail with bangs in front of my eyes, and sunglases in my hair, with black hoops as earrings. Now, my black white and purple book-bag that contains my books, lip-gloss, eye-liner, my iphone, my ipod and my snow-white colored Massareti's keys.


	2. Jace: Mom and Dad

The Girls are 16, not 15 and Jace is 17 and they are rich there names in order are Jace Sebastian Black Cullen, Annabella Morgan Black Cullen, Marie Ann Black Cullen and Sarah Marie Black Cullen :) lol. pleas read... and message me....pleas pleas review...pleas review.

* * *

Jace's pov.

Hey, Mom,

Hey, Baby what do you want to eat.

Nothing.

Yeah right.

What's Wrong.

Nothing, Mom. Goodbye.

Jace Sebastian Black, tell me What's wrong.

Bye, Love You Mom.

Jace come back here.

Bye, Mom. i yelled and ran out of the house.

My Mom, it's like to much, she just pokes and pokes until the balloon explodes. umph,

Hey, Watch where you're standing!

Hey, Jace.

Hi, Dad.

What are you doing, Jace.

Ohh nothing. about to go to school. why?

Ohh Nothing, i just talked to you're Mom.

W-What did s-She say?

Ohh.....nothing.

W-Well, O-O-kay Dad. B-Bye.

Oh, Shit. It's not Mom the Only one that Pokes and Pokes my Dad Does too. And That is really Bad, What Mom Wants Mom Gets and What Dad Wants Dad Gets. That's really fucking bad, shit, shit, shit. Well it's not like i'm in drugs and it's just a girlfriend not my wife or fiance or lover or something like that.... Well, it's just dinner Friday not my wedding and anyway today is monday 3 days until friday. Oh Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

I didin't even know i was in the car and now i'm in the school parking lot. I get out of my Blue Lamborgini when my 3 little sisters come from Annabella's white Massareti to where i am.

Annabella: Hey, Jace.

Sarah: Hey, Big Bro.

Marie: Hey, Sebastian.

Jace: Hi Ann, Sar, Mar.

Annabella,Sarah,Marie: Bye-Bye, Big Brother. The three of them say at the same time. well that's what's like to be triplets. identical, but at the same time diferent. one is a preppy girl (sarah) , one an Emo (marie) , and the

other a mix of all, she is really Emo but with a preppy side that has a little bitch side. She is tha one that has more friends but anyway the three girls, one with one group and another with another andthe other with all of the groups, makes them(3) the most popular girls in school. And Me well i am the most popular boy in school and i date one of my sister Annabella's friends Sam (Samantha) one of the most popular girls in school.

Pleas, pleas, pleas, this is my first story so pleas update.... i have like 5 chapters done but i need that you (yes you) review pleas pleas.. 2 chapters in one night but anyway. i'm sleepy so i guess i'll put more chapters tomorow after 4 of the afternoon. but pleas review...


	3. Sarah: oh, Marie

Sorry, In my first Chapter i writed Annabella Garnet and it's Annabella Black. but i changed it so don't worry. sorry..pleas review.

* * *

Oh My God, Marie i'm going to kill you!! I Shouted

Yeah right, Sar.

Well, Hell Yes look at what you did you Evil Sister.

Just Shut up.

No.

Yes.

Nope.

Shut Up.

La La La la. I chanted around my Sister.

Shut up, annoyng poor excuse for a Preppy Sister.

OMG, That Hurt. I'm Not that preppy and How could she say that i'm a poor excuse for a sister. That's just too Low even for Her. so i walked out of the Game Room and went to my Room.

My Room it's beautifull. White and Gold. White Walls, White Canopy Bed, White Dreser,white Bed Side table, Gold Chandelier in The Center of the room, White Vanity, Gold Bean Bag, Plasma T.V, Home Theater, Gold Bed side Lamp, Gold Walk-in Closset, and a white and gold private bathroom All for me.

What the Freak is wrong with Marie. Firts she Flirts with My Boyfriend's Cousin in our House after School Then She Just yell's at Evreybody to leave like this is only her home not our Family's House. Then after the Tantrum She just Stands There Looking Like A complete Baffon and The Idiot She when i ask her what the hell's with her she just yell's at me. ugh, She's too much i just want to Kill Her. so i just punched the wall insted. OWW. That Hurts Like Hell and it's Bleading. Well i guess i'll go take a shower then bandage my Hand.

*30 Minutes Later*

After i got out of the shower my iphone started ringing with "Kesha - Blah Blah Blah"

-Music up Listen Hot stuff

Im In love with this song

So Just Hush Baby Shut Up

Heard Enough stop ta-ta talking

that Blah blah blah think You'll

be getting this nah-nah-nah Not

in the Back Of My car-ar-ar if

you keep talking that blah blah

blah blah blah-

Sarah: Hello.

John: Hey, babe.

Sarah: Hey, baby.

John: What are you doing?

Sarah: Well, i just got out of the

shower.

John: Hmm, Well...put you're Web- cam.

Sarah: Johny i don't have any clothes on.*Giggles*

John: mmmm, Sarah Honey just put you're web-cam just as you are right now.

Sarah:........Wait......

MOM: Sarah Pleas come down now.

Sarah:.................

John: Okay, Sarah i heard go to you're mom and in like 30 minutes i'll pick you up.

Sarah: O'k Love YOu.

John: Bye, love You too.

Sarah: Bye bye,Kiss kiss.

* * *

Oh My God, John is a really Jerk but Kind at the same time but they really are cute together you'll see well anyway what the hell was wrong with Marie why was she such a bitch. Well, more bitchy than .. what did John's cousin said to her. or does she hate him or even like him..PLEAS REVIEW ON MY STORY.... well, i want at least 1 review for tomorow at 5 or 6 if i have 1 review or more i'll put the next chapters and even a special chapter it'just depends on the reviews!!! PLEAS REVIEW!!!! NOW!!! REVIEW!!!! NOW!!

* * *

50 hits and not one review that's just cruel... if the story is bad tell me so or if the story is good tell me so... pleas review


	4. Marie: Tantrum THE DATE Part 1

Oh My God, My First Review Thanks to Vampirea i love you're stories,oh and every girl has a part of me, Anabella in-Emo,Preppy and B**** I'M LIKE THAT, Marie in Her Words and looks y have hazel eyes and long black curly hair with blonde highlights (LOL. i talk with those words) and Sarah in her Room (my room is identical as hers well except the chadelier that's too much for me). THANKS FOR THE REVIEW VAMPIREA...PLEAS REVIEW!!!!!!

Oh, Shit!

I just saw the most Beautifull boy in my life, i mean he's just exquisite, hey i'm emo but i have a way with words from my Mom's side of the Family.

He has Black hair that falls in his eyes and grey eyes, he's tall like 6'3 or 6'5 and that's saying something cause i'm like 5'8, he's really fit and has a six-pack or is that a eight-pack i don't know well cause i saw them trough his black t-shirt, he had some black jeans, with grey and black converse. And he's Emo. Perfect.

Ohh, and did I mention that he's the Cousin of my sister's Boyfriend, John. oh, and his name is Bryan. Oh my God he's so Hot and His Voice is so sexy and Hot.

Yeah, i don't even know the guy and i'm even falling for him, Great just Fucking Great Marie, Frikin Perfect.

Hmmm, i'll have to apologise to Sarah and John and of course Bryan, about being so rude later, well i was so nervious that i shouted to all of them, and to finish it all i said to my sister that she's a poor excuse for a sister and that was low even for me.

Well, There's no time like the present to do things.

Me: Mom, can you call sarah so i can apologise to her.

Mom: Of Course, Baby.

Mom: Sarah Pleas come down now.

Mom: Bye. see you soon, Baby.

Me: Bye, Mom Love You.

Sarah, come's running down the stairs calling for Mom.

Hey, sarah.

oh, It's You!

Yeah, i just wanna apologise i shouldn't have said that. it was a bad thing to say at a bad moment, but so.. you know you're one of the best siblings one could ever have and that i Love You a lot.

Oh, Marie. Apology Accepted, and you too are one of the best sisters one could ever wish for, i love you too.

Hey, Sarah i kinda like Bryan.

OH My God, Shit! i knew it i just knew it.

Sarah Calm down pleas i don't want Mom or Dad to know, you just know how they are with us.

o'k, but we'll have a doble date today.

Oh My God, sarah you hate me, right.

No, of course not.

Then why the Hell i have a double date today!!!

Couse, it's with You and Bryan and Me and John and let's see if i can Talk to Anna, because Bryan has a Brother, a Twin Brother but They are like us there eyes are diferent and there hair and actitudes are diferent also but anyway both are really hot.

Oh, okay i'll go and get ready.

You Have one Hour.

Well, see you later.

And i Ran to my Room to get ready.

My Room it's beautifull. Every Furniture Black and everything that's for decoration a Bright Violet and Blackish Violet. it's super Emo with All american rejects, Linkin park, Evanescence, Avril lavigne, And LifeHouse posters everywhere and Plasma t.v, And Home theather and all. My Room it's the perfect Emo Girl Hangout Room. I Love It.

Well, I'll get a shower.

* 15 Minutes Later *

I just showered and brushed my teeth, so now clothes.

I think i'll put a Dark Violet Channel Dress that i bought for that one date that i was to nervouse to go. Some Dark Violet Gucci (DON'T KNOW IF GUCCI SELLS BOOTS) Boots. Violet Choker. Violet hoops as earrings.

I Put My Heavy Eye-liner to put a smokey efect around my Hazel Eyes a little lip gloss, Then Put my hair in natural curls down my back up to my waist, my hair is super long. Now, with My dark Violet Gucci Bag That contains, tic-tacs (fresh breath always), my iphone, my itouch, my lip-gloss, my eye-liner, Money, Driver's lisence and of course the keys to my customized black with violet stars B.M.W 350Z 2010.

Hey, Sarah Come Here. i Shouted.

Hey, Marie You look Hot Sis.

Hey, You too.

Yeah, I know.

You know You are a Real B****.

Well, i just said that i know i'm Hot.

Jaja Well, anyway let's Leave.

Well, we have to wait for Anna.

Wow, Sar. She said She will come?

Yeah, i know i guess she doesn't want to be in the house all night.

Well, Perfect a Triple Date.

Jajaja Well, What it's so cool about it it's that The Three of Them are Cousins and The Three of us are Sisters. Jajajaja.

Jajajajajajaja Yeah, That's Really Cool.

* * *

Omg 85 Hits and Just one Review That is So Not Cool, but anyway i promised another chapter with one review and i did it. Now all you have to do is Review with each Review I'll post much sooner and if i have at least 2 or 3 reviews i'll make the chapter's much much longer.... PLEAS REVIEW.....


	5. Anabella: The Break Up THE DATE Part 2

Oh My god, i have two reviews, Thanks Vampirea for My first review and Thanks Singergurlxoxo for my Second Review. Pleas review.

* * *

Oh my God, Sar. What do you mean by Triple Date.

Well, i mean you with a boy, me with a boy, and Marie with a boy.

Oh and Marie Said Yes??

Well, Yes she likes one of The twins.

What twins?

Well, you know my Boyfriend John.

Yeah.

Well, he has Two Cousins That Are twins and Marie likes one of them and i hope You like the other When you see Him.

hmm, Well what is he like?

Well, that's For me too know and you too find out.

You're a real Bi***

Yeah,I know.

Well, i'll go and get ready.

Okay, You have like 40 minutes only.

oh, Shit. Well go, i'll go get ready.

Ok, Hurry 40 minutes.

So i just Hurried to my Room.

My Room is Red, White and Black.

My Furniture is Black, My Walls are red and The Accesories of My Room are White i Love it, It Represents My Preppy side (white), My Bitchi side (red) and my Emo Side (black).

Well, I'll get a bath and Brush My teeth.

*15 Minutes Later*

Well, i just had my bath and i brushed my teeth already, so now i'll have to put on some clothes.

I'll put on Skinny White Jeans, A Black Tube top and Some Black High Heels.

A Lot of Ultra-Black Eye-Liner and Ultra-Glossy Lip-Gloss.

My White Prada Handbag That Contains, My Eye-liner, Lip-gloss, My White Massareti's Keys, My Liscence, A packet of gum, and my Wallet that has my Money and Credit Cards, My iphone and my Ipod.

I'll Put my Hair in a High Pony Tail.

I'll put on some accesories, like my Black and White long bead necklace and some Black and White bead earrings.

I Just about Finished When My Phone Ringed *All American Rejects*

*And Thruth Be Told i Miss You and Thruth Be told I'm lying.

When You see My face, Hope It Gives you hell, Hope it Gives you hell, When You Walk my Way, Hope It Gives you hell, Hope It Gives you hell,

When You Find A Man That's worth a Damn and Treats You Well. Then He's a Fool You're Just as Well, Hope It Gives you hell, Hope It Gives you hell.*

Well, See who it is The Jerk Doble face Justin, My Ex-Boyfriend.

Me: Hi.

Justin: Hey, Babe.

Me: Don't Hey Babe me Justin, What Do You Want?

Justin: Hey Babe what's wrong.

Me: You!

Justin: What The Hell did I do wrong.

Me: Well, 1. You're a Jackass, Hit on My two Sisters and My Bestfriend That is My bro's GirlFriend, and 3. You sleept with another girl.

Justin:... i did sleept with another girl. but nothing more.

Me: See!, You Really are a Jackass and You did Have Sex With That Girl, idiot she was one of my Friends.

Justin: Look Babe sooner or Later You'll come back So don't worry i'll Wait for you. But you'll realize soon What perfect Boyfriend i am.

Me: You aren't a Perfect Boyfriend, cause You aren't Even a Boyfriend.

Justin: Are you Breaking-up with me.

Me: Yes, Idiot.

Justin: Well, you're a Slut. and He Finish The Call.

I'm Not Gonna Cry, I'm Not Gonna Cry, I'm Gonna Have Fun later Tonight on the Triple date with My sisters.

Knock-Knock-Knock The Front Door opened and My sister's Cherry Voice said Hey John, Bryan and Tom come In.

Well, I'll Go see How Hot is The Guy.


	6. Sarah: Update John The Call

Sarah's P.o.v

Hi Love.

Hi Baby.

Johny, You'll Have To talk To you're Cousin's Cause, My Sisters Want To Go out With Them and Marie Wants To Apologise To You and Bryan.

Oh, O'k Love I'll Give You and You're Sisters one Hour so YOu Three can Finish you're selves up and my cousins can Prepare Them selves.

O'k Bye bye John Love You.

Bye Love, I Love You too.


	7. Character Info:

jace:

is 17

Black Straight-wavy Hair

Green Eyes ( identical as edward's)

Tall Like his dad 6-3 or 6-4

Look's Like His dad (Jacob)

has His dad's Coloring

He's A jock

Has A Girlfriend named Samantha.

Like's Lions. doesn't like anything supernatural.

best friends' john, tom, Bryan and Justin and Annabella

Annabella:

tall 5-8

is 16

Long Black Wavy hair With red Highligts

Bitchy Attitude

Honey-ish Green Eyes (like edward's But more Honey-ish)

Look's Emo

has Preppy and emo Friend's

Has A Jerk Ex-Boyfriend

has A Great Body With Curves at all the right Places. (Like Rosalie). Loves Music and To Read Night World. is obsesed With Vampires. she's not shy and speak's what is in her mind. Best friend's her two sisters, her brother and samantha

sarah:

tall 5-8

is 16

Long Black Wavy hair With Royal Blue Highlights

Bitchy Attitude

Look's Preppy

Has icy Blue eyes

has Preppy Friend's

Has a Horny Bofriend But caring at the same time

has A Great Body With Curves at all the right Places. (Like Rosalie).

Loves to shop.

Adores Clothes, and Musick.

LOve's Blood and Chocolate. is obsesed with werewolfs. she's really a girly-girl kind of girl(jajaj if that makes sense) best friend's Marie and Jessica

Marie:

tall 5-8

Long Black Wavy hair With Blonde Highlights

is 16

Bitchy Attitude

Look's Emo

Has Honey-Hazel eyes

has Emo Friend's

Has Never Had A Boyfriend

has A Great Body With Curves at all the right Places. (Like Rosalie)

has Anger managment issues. Get's really Timid and nervious.

Love Musick, Love to read. Love's Buffy the vampire slayer and Dracula. Is Obsesed with Animals especificaly Wolfs, Leopard's and Cheethas.

obsesed with Vampires and Werewolves. Best friend's Bryan, marie and jasmine

John:

he's 17 ,a really Horny Guy But he Loves sarah With His heart and will give anything for her. Has Deep Brown eyes, has jake's coloring is like 6-3 0r 6-4. has straight black hair and Has a lot of money. is really insecure, has 3 cousins.

Tom:

he's 17,has a twin, Bryan. Love's Vampires' werewolves and anything supernatural loves to read and to listen to musik is emo and is really tall like 6-3 or 6-5

he is really strong and like's annabella a lot but he dosn't know that (jajaj) he's pale white. has a six-pack and has black hair alwais spiked and has onyx black eyes. is one of John's cousins. and he's a rebel. best Friend's Bryan

Bryan jackson:

he's 17, has a twin, Love's Marie but doesn't tell her (he's afraid to tell her). is emo . has grey black hair that falls in his eyes. has an eight-pack. is tall like 6-3 or 6-5. Love anithyng Musik. Doesn't know much of supernatural things (it doesn't interest him). is one of John's cousins. he's really shy. best friend's tom.

Justin:

raped Samantha, is obsesed with annabella. has Blonde straight hair. has blue eyes. and he's 6-3.

samantha:

Like's jace. is a slut. is a bitch.

is a preppy. is white, has blonde straight hair, and blue eyes. and is annabella's best friend. and is jace girlfriend. envy's Annabella, Marie and sarah.

jasmine:

her skin is tan, she has black wavy hair, has honey-brown big eyes. tall 5-8 or 5-7 and is a loyal friend.

jessica:

is white, has red straight-wavy hair and has a barbie body. is tall 5-7 and has green eyes. envy's Sarah.

* * *

well, i don't think i forgot something about them but here are the main character's the other's are from twilight. so you must know how they are in there actitudes and phisical so ..... pleas review the other chapters...


End file.
